


The Confession

by stratataisen



Category: Suikoden III
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percival has something to confess to Borus.  Very Short, sweet ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: One of my favorite pairings from the game and series. Unfortunately there isn't a whole lot of fanfiction out there for it. Yet another old fic of mine from years ago. Might write another one, one day.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden or any of it's characters.

Borus stared in shock at his fellow knight, shoulders held firmly by the other’s strong grip.  His mind reeled with questions, unable to fully comprehend what the dark-haired knight had told him.  “W-what?”

Percival leaned in closer, bear inches from the other’s face.  His warm breath washed over the blonde as soft brown eyes locked with confused cerulean blue ones.  “I love you, Borus.”  Percival removed a hand from the blonde’s shoulder and placed it against his cheek, stroking it softly.

“……..” The blonde-haired knight was speechless.  The moral part of his mind screamed at him to shove the other knight away.  He was supposed to be in love with Lady Chris, not his best friend…... wasn’t he?  What was he thinking!?  Of course he was!  It was immoral for two men to be in love with each other.  His heart cried out in sorrow at the thought.  He did loved Percival, desperately wanted to be with the man, but he was too ashamed of his feelings.  He could never truly admit them to himself let alone the other man.  But now with Percival’s confession even he had to admit to the feelings that he had locked away deep in his heart.  “Percival, I…”

Percival pulled back from Borus, smiling sadly.  His hands fell limply to his sides.  “You don’t feel the same way.”

“Percival…” Borus tried to speak again.

“It’s alright, really. I understand.”  The brunette knight turned to leave.  “Let’s just pretend that this never happened.”

Borus growled in frustration.  Taking hold of his shoulders Borus roughly turned Percival around and crushed his lips against the other’s in a sloppy kiss.  He felt Percival stiffen in shock before he melted against him, taking over the kiss.  A hand cradled the back of his head, it’s fingers threading through his golden locks.  The kiss softened to something that was more leisurely and more loving.

When Percival finally pulled back, both men were flushed and gasping softly from lack of breath.  A coy smile spread across his face.  “Does that mean you’ll think about it?”

Borus smirked, both annoyed and amused at the comment.  “Shut up and kiss me again you fool, before I change my mind.”

Percival smiled in return. “With pleasure.” And he leaned in once more.


End file.
